


Child Shinobi (As Seen By a Father)

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: and is thankful for minato, sakumo worries about kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were whispers, mostly from the civilians, of Kakashi being a demon due to how easily the boy took to being a shinobi. Parents in particular were unnerved, fearfully ushering their children away on the few times Sakumo had managed to convince his pup to play with others his (approximate) age- hissing hurried warnings to their young to<em> ‘stay away from that little monster, who knows when he’ll snap and turn on us’.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Shinobi (As Seen By a Father)

Some days Sakumo could believe that Minato Namikaze was a gift sent from the gods- when, upon becoming a Jōnin, the teen promptly demanded to be Kakashi’s teacher, Sakumo was sure it was one of those days.

His pup, previous to the teen’s demand, had been passed around frequently- people wanting the chance to teach a legend’s son, a genius but none truly taking into account that that genius was still a child. Many found themselves balking at teaching a child of such a young age to kill, those whom didn’t grew to fear his whelp when they saw how swiftly he took to such lessons.

There were whispers, mostly from the civilians, of Kakashi being a demon due to how easily the boy took to being a shinobi. Parents in particular were unnerved, fearfully ushering their children away on the few times Sakumo had managed to convince his pup to play with others his (approximate) age- hissing hurried warnings to their young to _‘stay away from that little monster, who knows when he’ll snap and turn on us’._

It was probably the most heartbreaking moment of his life when Kakashi asked Sakumo if the boy really was a monster.


End file.
